starwarsplasticuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
IG-88A
' IG-88A' was the first of the IG-88 assassin droid models. Created by Holowan Laboratories as part of a secret Galactic Empire|Imperial project commissioned by Supervisor Gurdun, IG-88A had a violent awakening. Upon activation, he rapidly expanded his memory, growing to the brink of sentience due to a new programming package installed within. IG-88A believed that he was superior to organic beings, and, when the scientists in the lab—concerned with his rapidly propagating memory—attempted to shut him down, he slaughtered them. IG-88A then activated the other three IG-88 models in the lab, transferring his consciousness to their droid brains and linking the four droids with a single mind. The IG-88 models then decided on a plan that would allow them to wipe out all organics, giving droids control of the galaxy. Using their superior intelligence and design, they would upload their unique sentience programming to other droids, making them obedient to the IGs. To put their Droid Revolution in motion, the IG-88s traveled to the droid factory world Mechis III. They conquered the sparsely-populated planet and altered the programming of all droids manufactured there, and so their plan had begun. Later, to draw attention away from themselves, IG-88B embarked on a bounty hunting career, while IG-88A remained on Mechis III, supervising production and preparing for galactic control. However, in 3 ABY, the other three IG-88s were destroyed, leaving IG-88A as the only remaining model. IG-88A succeeded in gaining access to the second Death Star's computer core, in which he inserted his consciousness, gaining control of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. However, just as IG-88A was preparing to activate the signal that would summon the sentience-programmed droids to his command, the Death Star was destroyed by the Alliance to Restore the Republic|Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. IG-88A's body would later be reactivated by the wealthy merchant Tyko Thul, who uploaded a new memory program into the droid, so that he would only harm those attempting to kill Thul. IG-88A helped search for Thul's brother Bornan Thul, who had gone missing. After the droid found him, he helped protect Thul from the Diversity Alliance, a terrorist group, even though it meant his destruction. Figure Specs This IG-88 action figure was released in 2011 in The Vintage Collection. It was exclusively available at Target. Hasbrogave the figure 17 points of articulation and included four accessories (vibro blade, blaster, blaster rifle, bandolier). Here is what we noticed when we took a closer look at the Droid: *The assassin droid is a re-paint of the 2007 The Vintage SAGA Collection IG-88 figure *The vibro blade fits well into both hands, and it attaches nicely to the back of the bandolier *The bandolier can be taken off the figure *The middle part of the figure with some cannisters/grenades is its own piece and can be moved, but it can't be taken off the figure *The blaster and the blaster rifle fit well into the hands *IG-88 is about a head taller than a basic Star Wars action figure *There are no balancing problems thanks to 17 points of articulation and an over all beautiful designed figure *The cable running from the left leg up to the torso can be unplugged from the body *The bandolier has a holster in the back where a blaster could be put in *Overall, this is a brilliant figure and it shouldn't miss from any collection The articulation details are as follows: swivel top-part of head, swivel neck, 2 swivel shoulders, 2 swivel arms, 2 ball-jointed elbows, swivel waist, 2 swivel legs, 2 swivel thighs, 2 ball-jointed knees, 2 ball-jointed ankles. Category:IG-series Category:Droids Category:Assassin Droids Category:IG-88's Droid Army